


players only love you when they're playing

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Consent Issues, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M, Mentions of previous sexual encounters of a dubious nature, S02E07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: Magnus has been hurt before and Alec tries to show him he's different...





	players only love you when they're playing

**Author's Note:**

> because 2x7 really fucked me up and consent is a huge issue for me and though it looks like 2x18 is gonna fix things (possibly, she says ever the optimist) i still needed to fix things in my own way. i started this back after 2x7 aired and due to personal issues and how upset i was over that ep it’s sat largely untouched until recently but here it is

“Alec, wait,” Magnus’s voice is quiet but his hands against Alec’s shoulders are firm and Alec stalls in unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt, pulling back a little. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asks.

“I just - I don’t think we’re ready...for this step,” Magnus says, his fingers curling around the collar of Alec’s shirt. 

Alec shakes his head moving forward again, “I told you -” 

“That you’re okay with this and that’s wonderful Alexander,” Magnus interrupts, pulling back again and pushing against Alec’s chest, “But I’m not.” He finishes sternly.

“Why?” Alec asks, faltering. His earlier resolve crumbling under the weight of his insecurities. Was it the right time? Where they ready? Did Magnus actually want him? Maybe he didn’t? Maybe he was just trying to let Alec down gently and had changed his mind about dating a Shadowhunter, especially one who’d been so deep in the closet until very recently. All of it starts to scramble to the surface like a quake shaking his foundations and Alec swallows thickly. 

“I told you,” Magnus says, “I’m worried that...” 

Magnus trails off, like he’s holding back the words. Hesitant to repeat himself and his vulnerabilities again.  

“But you’re not going to lose me,” Alec assures him softly.

“Maybe not...” Magnus says but he doesn’t sound convinced. 

Alec frowns, “Why do you think that?”

Magnus’ mouth opens but no words come, he leans into Alec’s space for a brief moment like he’s seeking comfort before he leans away again. 

“Magnus,” Alec encourages him softly. Magnus smiles weakly and pulls away from Alec, heading into the living room and making a beeline for his drinks table. 

“Many play the part necessary to cross the finish line, just for bragging rights,” Magnus says flippantly, a sardonic smile gracing his lips as he twirls towards the drinks table, his body putting on a mesmerising show to cover the hurt in his words. He pours himself a generous helping of scotch. 

He deflects attention as skillfully as a magician and it takes Alec a minute to catch on to the hidden meaning in Magnus’ words. The anger roars through his veins, that anyone could have - that they did play with Magnus like he was some kind of prize to be won. That they treated him like a trophy or an achievement instead of a person. 

“You think I’d do that,” Alec asks, voice breathless with hurt.  

“Logically, no. I know you’re not that type of person. But logic rarely factors into these things Alexander,” Magnus says taking a sip of his drink, he body angled away from Alec and his arms curled around himself. Alec can’t stand how small he looks, like he’s expecting an attack of some kind, holding the glass of scotch like a shield. 

“How do I prove it then?” Alec asks desperately. Everything Magnus has done in their relationship so far has been to reassure Alec; taking things slow, understanding his deer like fumbling through conversations and actions. All of it, taken at a comfortable pace with a gentle guiding hand. Now the shoe’s on the other foot and Alec wants to, needs to reassure Magnus this time. 

Magnus puts the glass down, largely untouched thankfully. He glides over to Alec, his hands coming up to clasp Alec’s biceps gently. His thumbs unconsciously soothing away the insult. 

“You don’t have to prove anything.” Magnus says with a soft smile. But Alec see’s the lingering pain and insecurity glittering in his eyes. 

“But if I wanted to?” Alec pushes on. Magnus smiles again, softer if that was possible.

“Then...stay,” Magnus suggests quietly after a few moments of silent contemplation. 

“Ok,” Alec agrees easily. Spending time with Magnus in any way isn’t a hardship for Alec. So his night’s going a little differently than he’d planned, it doesn’t matter. He still gets to be with Magnus. Still gets to be in his space, listening to him and touching him. 

“I mean -” Magnus starts, his head ducked as he takes Alec’s confident response to mean he’s mistaken Magnus’ intent. 

“I know what you mean,” Alec says, softening the interruption with a small smile, “I can get Izzy to cover for me at the Institute and we can just...sit and talk or go somewhere...whatever you want.” He shrugs, feeling his cheeks warm as he fumbles through an explanation like normal. Once again Magnus looks at him adoringly, as though his clumsy attempts are endearing rather than off putting. 

“Ok,” Magnus says warmly and quietly. 

“Ok,” Alec can’t help but say in reply, smiling widely before dipping forward to capture a chaste kiss from Magnus, it’s quick and gentle and demands nothing from Magnus. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
